Semiconductor device fabrication is a process used to create integrated circuits that are present in everyday electrical and electronic devices. The fabrication process is a multiple-step sequence of photolithographic and chemical processing steps during which electronic circuits are gradually created on a wafer composed of a semiconducting material. Silicon is an example of a typical semiconductor material used in the fabrication process, however other types of semiconductor materials can be utilized.
One layer often used in semiconductor devices is silicon dioxide, also referred to as oxide. Oxide layers are used for transistor gates, capacitors, and the like. One challenge is forming oxide layers having a specific or set thickness.